


Unconventional Hair Styling

by mayoho



Series: Community Drabbles [9]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e21 Contemporary American Poultry, Gen, Peanut Butter is the best way to remove gum from one's hair, idk where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abed tries to be a good friend and fixes a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional Hair Styling

Britta’s mournfully staring at her kitchen scissors is interrupted by a knock on her door. Abed is standing in her hallway. Britta wordlessly ushers him inside; she’s mad at him, but he’s Abed. He points at her rickety chair and says, imperiously, “Sit.”

She does as Abed pulls a jar of peanut butter and a spoon from his satchel. Britta watches as he transfers the peanut butter from the jar to the spoon to his ridiculously long fingers. 

“Tell me if I hurt you,” he says as he carefully works the peanut butter into the gum tangled in her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100 percent sold on this being the most in character version of Abed I've written, but I'm sharing it anyway. I don't have a very good handle on Abed and Britta's relationship during season 1. It just... doesn't really make sense to me. I'm really really intrigued by the idea of Britta seeing Abed as the Study Group's innocent, but I haven't quite figured out what to do with it yet. It's probably, in some way, the root problem (or not problem, confusion) I have with the two of them together, especially at that point. 
> 
> Constructive Criticism (or any other sort of comment) welcome!


End file.
